Totalis
by dreamofheartless
Summary: Harry goes home for the summer, but nothing seems to work the way it should.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter or any of the characters or landscapes. I make no profit off of this story. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

Why?

He awoke with a start. "Why am I tied up?" was Harry's only thought. "You look startled Potter." Sneered the boy before him. "Malfoy, why am I not surprised that you're the one who would tie me up." Harry said starting to get annoyed. "Potter you have information that the dark lord needs and I will do anything to get it." Draco swore viciously.

* * *

><p>A.N sorry for the short chapter but this is just the start bear with me and I think you will like what you read<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The beginning.

"Harry, I want you to know that I've been saving myself for you." The woman behind him blushed in the dark. "Who are you, do I know you?" Harry asked the woman whose face he'd yet to see. "Can I turn around and see you please?" he asked shyly. "Go ahead, but I believe you already know who I am." The woman stated wryly. Harry turned and looked into the eyes of the girl who had been his best friend for many years. "Your right Hermione, I always knew it was you." Harry sighed and as he leaned in for a kiss… "50 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter for daydreaming." Snape stood sneering in front of his desk. "Sorry professor I didn't get much sleep last night." Harry said apologetically. "Did I ask for your excuses Potter?" Snape asked. "No sir you didn't." Harry intoned, wishing desperately that he could just disappear right that second. Just when he thought he had himself under control he heard her voice when they entered the corridor. "Harry are you feeling okay, you don't usually dose off in potions class." Hermione asked with a little hint of worry showing through her eyes. Harry didn't answer her question instead he took off for the comfort of his bed in the dorm, away from the girl who was haunting his dreams. He had just gotten settled in when he heard Ron walk in, so he quickly turned on his side and pretended to be asleep, seeing as he didn't feel like explaining why he left Hermione in the hall like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Breakthrough

That night Harry started to dream and while he dreamed he slowly started to understand that he had a crush on his best friend. "Why does it have to be Hermione, she could never want me." He thought bitterly. That was when his dreams took a weird twist. "Harry, I hope I'm not being too forward but I think that I'm in love with you." The Hermione in his dream said. The dream then shifted into a musical with Hermione singing "You're the one that I want." It was at this time that he decided to wake up, having had enough of the weird inner workings of his own mind. He quickly cast the tempus charm to check the time. Seeing that he had enough time for a shower before anyone else woke up he headed off on his merry way, whistling the tune from his dream. As he emerged from the shower he was still humming, not realizing that he was now being stared at. "Damn it Harry, how are you so awake and happy this morning normally we can't get you up till it's almost too late." Ron stated a bit slurred on account of him still being half asleep. "Sorry Ron I guess I just had some good dreams last night." Harry said shrugging his shoulders while sliding on his robes. "I'll meet you down at the Great Hall Ron." Harry called over his shoulder in his hurry, all the while thinking of a certain frizzy haired witch. As he caught sight of her sitting in her usual spot at the Gryffindor table he blushed a little. As to be expected Malfoy happened to look up to see the flush on Harry's cheeks. "Hey everyone look Potters a little girly boy, bet you a hundred galleons he's still a virgin." Malfoy said this loud enough that the entire Hall heard him. Harry put his hands in his pockets lifted his head up high and turned to face the blond. "Malfoy I might be a virgin but at least I'm not my daddy's little whore." Harry spat these words out and then headed to the table with his head held high. When he sat down in his seat he gave Hermione a smile and started some light conversation while they waited on Ron. "He was right you know I am still a virgin, but only because I feel like waiting for someone special." Harry said with a sigh. "Oh Harry its ok I'm the same way, just forget what the ferret says." Hermione says while pulling Harry towards her. Just then Harry blushes and leans in and quickly kisses her on the lips before he can chicken out. She blushes a brilliant shade of red and starts to mumble incoherently, seeing the opening he goes in for another kiss and just as their lips meet again Ron shows up at the table and starts stuttering. "H-H-Harry why are you kissing Hermione?" He finally manages to get out. "Not that it's anyone's business but I rather fancy her." Harry says matter of factly. "Do you really Harry?" Hermione asks while blushing. "Because I kind of like you to." She states. "So then will you be my girlfriend Hermione?" Harry asks calmly. All the while Ron is sitting there with his mouth hanging open. "Yes, I would love to." Was her simple reply. "So when were you going to tell me?" Ron asks finally recovering from his shock. Before either of them could answer a note appeared next to Harry addressed to him from Dumbledore. It read "Harry my boy, hope you're feeling well this morning, could you please join me in my office after breakfast. You will be excused from classes during this time. I do believe I have found a way to remove the Horcrux from your scar. P.S. I love Chocolate Frogs." Harry read it pensively. "Well I have to get going, the Headmaster wants to see me." He said as he rose from his seat.

* * *

><p>A.N so let me know what you all think. I hope you all are enjoying the story. read and review please. thanks.<p> 


End file.
